The Waiting Game
by jg123789
Summary: Aerith has been waiting for Zack for almost 4 years, but she has not lost hope yet. She goes on with life, but the SOLIDER constantly invades her mind. He consumes her life, but she doesn't mind. With this hope established deep within her will her SOLIDER come home?


The Waiting Game

She dreamt of blue eyes, strong arms and raven colored hair. It had been the same dream that had been haunting her for almost 4 years, but she still looked forward to it every night. At least he was still in her dreams where they could do anything or go anywhere they wanted.

It had become a routine that she was used to. She'd wake up every morning at 6, shower, pray for his safe return home, get ready for work and head out with her flowers and wagon that he had especially built for her.

She stood at the same corner selling those special little yellow and white flowers that would warm up people hearts, even though their surroundings weren't as bright and cheerful. She'd work from 8 to noon and go catch lunch at their favorite place and order the same dish every day. The one he'd always pick out for her when they had gone so many years ago.

After lunch she would go back to her corner and her day would end at 5 where she would pack up and leave for home. Some people would argue that she had to get out that rut, but she was sincerely happy with life. There was only a piece missing, but she had faith in Him that she would bring her beloved home one day.

Her alarm chimed at the same time it always had and she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Once she turned off her alarm clock she got up and slipped on her pink slippers and grabbed her robe and headed for the bathroom.

The pink dress, jacket and hair ribbon lay in their perfect pile that she had laid out the night before. They greeted her every morning in hopes that he'd walk through the church doors and he'd finally be by her side.

She let her long chestnut colored hair down that now almost reached her hips. She remembered how she'd find him telling her how much he loved her hair, to keep it the same way since it fit her so perfectly. How much she missed his little comments that made her feel beautiful.

She turned on the water and fixed it to the temperature she liked and stepped towards the sink. Slipping off her night gown and undergarments she looked at herself in the mirror. Her body had really developed into a women's body ever since he had been gone. Her breasts were now full, her stomach narrow and flat with hips that swung out really giving her an hour glass figure.

With her eyes closed she imagined standing like this in front of him. For his eyes only to drink her in and let his hands explore her like an undiscovered island. She wondered how it would feel to have his strong, large hands become gentle as they touched certain parts of her body that made her turn scarlet just at the thought of it. What would if feel like to become that close to a person? To dissolve and become one, instead of two was unfathomable to her.

What would it be like to hear him whisper her name in a way he had never done like before? She wondered what it would feel like for his lips to make contact with other parts of her that weren't her lips. What she wondered most of all was what he looked like underneath his SOLIDER uniform?

As she recalled he was always fit and muscular. She always laughed when she would find him doing his silly push up and other exercise moves to keep his physique in tip top shape. She would be picking the flowers she was planning to sell the next day and in the background she could hear his grunts as he exercised.

After he was done he would come over towards her with his skin glistening with sweat. He knew just how to push her buttons and he would make her run around the church since she didn't want to get hugged by the sweaty guy. She had to admit that when he would catch her and hug her she didn't mind the smell of his perspiration.

She imagined that it would actually be entertaining stripping his uniform piece by piece. Almost like unwrapping Christmas present. She would undo his belts with the SOLIDER logo and throw it as far as she could. He would laugh at her and let her continue without ushering another word. Next to go would be the armor that protected him and finally she would let him take off his boots and whatever else was on him until he was left with his silly baggy pants and sleeveless turtle-neck sweater. He would leave those pieces of items for her to take off.

She would slowly take off his sweater and his pants leaving him with only one piece of clothing on. Her emerald colored eyes would dart across his body with her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She would stand back too afraid to even touch him. She imagined him taking her hands and placing them on his chest and letting go to see what her next move would be. His intense blue eyes would watch her ever so closely, hoping that he didn't seem too intimidating. Soon enough she would build up the courage to overcome her fear and let her hands do the speaking.

Then it would be his turn to do the unwrapping. He would curve his hands around her shoulders underneath her pink jacket and slip it off of her. Next he would unbutton each button on her dress while she dug her fingernails into his arms as she felt the cool air hit her skin. The dress would soon be piled on the jacket in a neat pile, unlike his uniform that would be scattered around the room.

Now she took off the bracelets she wore and untied her necklace and lay them in the pile. The pink ribbon he had bought her would unravel and her neat braid would be undone. Her hair would blanket her back, shoulders and chest.

They would step away from each other and he would slip off his boxers and hesitate to make contact with the pretty jewels she had for eyes. She would have to cover her mouth to keep from any unneeded sounds from coming out of her mouth as her eyes enlarged as she would see how he had come into this world. Cheeks that were once the color of her flesh would burn with red from embarrassment.

His cool blue eyes would finally look at her without hesitation. She would apologize for being so childish and a nervous laugh would spill out of his mouth as he forgave her. Then the silence would come back to haunt them once again.

She was the one that was now being waited on. She was hoping and praying that he would be patient with her since she was so nervous. Her fingers would hook the side of her underwear and she would slip them off and take in a deep breath in attempt to calm herself. Her shaky fingers would make their way to the hook of her bra and soon her bra would on the ground along with her other belongings.

All too soon they would be standing in front of each other with enough space between them to fit a small size car. Each of them knowing that their eyes were inspecting each other's bodies out of curiosity, knowing that particular body parts were in full view to them that had been covered by multiple pieces of clothing only a few minutes ago that kept them safe.

As this scene played in her mind she could just feel like she was really there. She felt her palms sweat and a million things fly through her mind. Then she would walk towards him unafraid knowing that he would be as gentle as could be.

Her eyes suddenly flew open as she heard the hissing of the water and that the room had become too stuffy to withstand. She looked down in shame knowing what she had just thought of wasn't right, but it felt all too welcoming and sweet.

She walked towards the mirror that was covered with steam and wiped it off until she could see herself in the mirror. The look on her face was full of disgust, but inside she was feeling completely different. She felt the sudden bubbling of emotions that were consuming her from the inside ready to come out any second. She hit the mirror and tried to calm herself down.

"Don't be so foolish Aerith." she told herself and she turned around and hopped into the shower.


End file.
